livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Snorri Ironaxe (Radaceus)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Stonelord(Paladin) Level: 2 Experience: 2,528 XP (3,300 TNL) Alignment: LG Languages: Dwarven, Common Deity: Dwarven god of Mountains/Stone/Craftsman/Creation? First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 15 +2 (3 pts) (+2 Racial) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (0 pts) (+2 racial) CHA: 14 +2 (10pts) (-2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 12 = + CON (+2) + FC (0) (Paladin) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 18 = + DEX (+1) + Armor (+5) + Shield (+2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (+1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (+5) + Shield (+2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (+1) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (+1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +3 = (+1) + STR (+2) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (+1) + STR (+2) + DEX (+1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = (+2) + CON (+2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (+1) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (+2) + WIS (+1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: n/a Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dwarven Waraxe: Attack: +3 = (+1) + Ability (+2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+2, Crit: 20/x3, Slashing Shield: '''Attack: +3 = (+1) + Ability (+2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Bludgeoning '''Lt Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (+1) + Ability (+1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Piercing, Range 80' Dagger: Attack: +3 = (+1) + Ability (+2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Piercing or slashing, Range 10 Lt Hammer: Attack: +3 = (+1) + Ability (+2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Bludgeoning, range 20' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Con, +2 Wis, -2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 20' (never modified by armor/encumberance) Favored Class: Paladin (+1 bonus on concentration checks, paladin spells.) Defensive Training: Gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC vs monsters of the giant sub-type. Hardy: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Greed: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks made to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Stonecunning: Dwarves gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. Darkvision: Dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Relentless: Dwarves are skilled at pushing their way through a battlefield, tossing aside lesser foes with ease. Dwarves with this racial trait receive a +2 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to bull rush or overrun an opponent. This bonus only applies while both the dwarf and his opponent are standing on the ground. This racial trait replaces stability. Hatred: Dwarves gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Paladin (Stonelord) Armor/Weapons: Simple, Martial, all armor, Shields (Except Tower) Aura of good: Detects as Good, properties equal to paladin level Detect Evil: At will, on a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60' and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of it's aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one object the Paladin does not detect evil on any other object or individual within range Stone Strike: Once per day per paladin level, a stonelord can draw upon the power of the living rock. As a swift action, she treats her melee attacks until the beginning of her next turn (whether armed or unarmed) as magical and adamantine, including ignoringhardness up to twice her paladin level, with a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls, as well as on combat maneuver checks. This bonus also applies to her CMD if she or her target is touching the ground or a stone structure. This bonus increases by +1 at 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter. This ability replaces smite evil. Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Power Attack (1st level): Trade Melee Attack Bonus for Damage Traits Goldsniffer(Dwarf): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Perception checks related to metals, jewels, and gemstones. Inspired (Faith): Once per day as a free action, roll twice and take the better result on a skill check or ability check. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 02 = (2) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Paladin) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -5 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 0 +2 (racial) Bluff 2 0 0 +2 +0 Climb -4 0 0 +2 -6 +0 Craft (Metal, Stone) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 +2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 +2 +0 Escape Artist -5 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Fly -5 0 0 +1 -6 +0 *Handle Animal 0 0 +2 +0 *Heal 2 0 0 +2 +0 Intimidate 2 0 0 +2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 4 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 2 0 0 +2 +0 Perform ( ) 2 0 0 +2 +0 Profession (Miner) 0 * +2 +0 Ride -5 0 * +1 -6 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 * +2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 +2 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth -5 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Survival 2 0 0 +2 +0 Swim -4 0 0 +2 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 +2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 5 lb Dwarven Waraxe 30 gp 8 lb Lt Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Crossbow Bolts (10) 1 gp 1 lb Lt Hammer (3) 3 gp 6 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Rations (14 days) 7 gp 7 lb Waterskin (filled) 1 gp 4 lb Backpack, common 2 gp 2 lb = Totals: 138.00 gp 68 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP:265 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 6 Into the Wilds Part 1: +2644 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 2794 gp Carried Inventory: -138 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 2656 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 55 Height: 4'1" Weight: 165 lbs Hair Color: Rustic Red Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Light Tan Appearance: Stocky, Long double braided forked beard, pony tail Demeanor: Stoic Background Snorri is the runt of the litter, his mother and father bearing seven children, all boys, and raised to work the mines and forges of . His father, Skorri, a venerable dwarf, and revered elder of the Ironaxe clan, is the youngest brother of that line, and the least fortunate of that ilk. Drawing the youngest lot of rewards divvied out by his clan, Skorri was forced to settle his family on a small mountain with a promising vein of Iron and contribute to the great forge as they could, the mineworks became known as Skorrfel. A shield dwarf of renown in the , unaccustomed to not warring, Skorri fell on foul times while attempting to run his industry during the peaceful years that followed. As his sons came of age they stepped up the family operation, soon making names for themselves as competent smiths, their quality axes on par with even those of the great forges, and thus they earned the moniker of Ironaxe. Now our young Snorri, coming of age, was in the same dilemma his father once had faced, his brothers holding all the notable positions in Skorrfel, Snorri was often forced to foreman duties in the mines, an unpleasant task for a noble child. During an expedition to explore a new tributary of the mother vein, Snorri encountered an ancient dwarf in a deep subterranean grotto, this dwarf was a stonelord, a paladin of Rogar, the dwarven god of craftsmen, the one eye-god under the mountain. Snorri kept this to himself at the request of the elder, visiting him often to learn from him the ways of Rogar and of the stonelords. Came a day when Snorri grew tired of being just lower management, and he asked his father what he must do to earn his fathers respect and be granted a greater title. his father knew little sympathy for such things, but found mercy on his youngest son, and told him it would be unfair to his elder brothers to strip them of any of their holdings, but one possibly way to fulfill this request would be for Snorri to strike out and find a vein of his own, with his father's blessing, and support. Snorri was distraught, feeling his father sought only to further the network of Skorrfell, and he confided this in his stonelord mentor. The ancient dwarf laughed at Snorri, replying to him 'Only the stone will help you now, if you wish to be known then you must gain the mountains respect, and then even the stone will know your name Snorri'. Now Snorri has ventured out into the world in hopes of striking his own vein, and in that vein, founding his name. Adventure Log Into the Wilds Part 1 11/18/15 to 5/19/16 XP Received: 2528 Treasure Received: 2644 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (17 Nov 2015) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:Approved Characters